


ＯＢＳＥＳＩÓＮ【ＤＵＳＴ Ｘ ＢＬＵＥＢＥＲＲＹ】【※＋２１】

by CorruptedSinner



Series: ᴄᴏʀʀᴜᴩᴄɪóɴ ᴀ ꜱᴛᴀʀꜱ ꜱᴀɴꜱᴇꜱ [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Undertail (Undertale), M/M, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 09:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptedSinner/pseuds/CorruptedSinner
Summary: ꜱᴇʀɪᴇ - ᴄᴏʀʀᴜᴩᴄɪóɴ ꜱᴛᴀʀꜱ ꜱᴀɴꜱᴇꜱ; ᴩᴀʀᴛᴇ 1El verte tan etéreo, no fue otra cosa que un mensaje del cielo, pero es una pena que alguien como tu, ande libre sin que alguien lo proteja, no te preocupes, tu seras mio y de nadie mas.Advertencia: Alto contenido de NSFW, Y A O I, NON-CON( VIOLACIÓN ), DUB-CON, TORTURA, GORE.





	ＯＢＳＥＳＩÓＮ【ＤＵＳＴ Ｘ ＢＬＵＥＢＥＲＲＹ】【※＋２１】

**Author's Note:**

> ※Ｃｏｍｉｓｉóｎ ｐｏｒ @-Dibzie, ｇｒａｃｉａｓ ｐｏｒ ｔｕ ｐｒｅｆｅｒｅｎｃｉａ．
> 
> ※ Quiero aprovechar estos renglones para agradecer esta comisión a Dibzie, que me ayudó, con su confianza y animo, para mi es un gran honor escribir historias así para personas como ella.

Obsesión

Nombre; Femenino.

1\. Estado de la persona que tiene en la mente una idea, una palabra o una imagen fija o permanente y se encuentra dominado por ella.

2\. Idea, palabra o imagen que se impone en la mente de una persona de forma repetitiva y con independencia de la voluntad, de forma que no se puede reprimir o evitar con facilidad.

La obsesión, era un pensamiento o sentimiento que estaba muy seguido en la mente de aquel ser, Dust, para ser exactos, desde los principios de su historia es algo que ha sido muy característico de él, puesto a que es la única cuestión razonable por la que debió actuar de manera errática e incorrecta, su hogar, sus amigos, su familia, su hermano. Si tan solo alguien hubiera sabido de la especie de trauma psicológico le había impactado demasiado, después de todo, ver morir a todos los que amas, no es algo tan agradable, y poco a poco, aquellas cenizas de su mente y razonamiento iban cayendo dentro de su cráneo.

El considerarse un salvador, no era algo que estaba en su mente, el que se sentirse así, le parecía que era egoísta e incorrecto, después de todo, el día en que había despertado ante otro inútil R E S E T , la sensación de hartazgo era demasiado, lo había llenado en amargura, en aquellos momentos de paz, se quedó quieto mirando el techo de su cuarto, su boca entreabierta, respiraba de manera lenta, odiaba el despertar, sinceramente la idea de quedarse flotando en aquel limbo de oscuridad era mejor que esto, sus manos estaban sobre su colcha, sintiendo las curvas de aquellas bolsas de ojeras oscuras debajo de sus cuencas, pesadas y sumamente marcadas, sus pupilas a casi apagarse y la sensación quemante dentro de su pecho, suspiro mientras su mano inconscientemente se movió, las puntas de sus falanges palparon el filo de la cuchilla que le había arrancado su vida quedando pues, en sus costillas, aquel borde mal "cicatrizado" en su caja torácica.

"¿Porque no morir de una buena vez? ¿De que servía algo así? ¿Qué quería lograr?"

Estaba harto de oír las maravillas de las que hablaban de aquel maldito humano, las promesas estúpidas y peor aún, las pendejas profecías, si tan solo supieran, si tan solo se dieran cuenta de lo que él se daba cuenta, ahí realmente cambiarían de una vez por todas las cosas. ¿Y por qué no abrirles los ojos? Oh sí, lo había intentado, y nunca le creyeron, esos malditos perros mal agradecidos, fue la única vez que se había alegrado que todos aquellos que lo tacharon de loco murieran pidiéndole ayuda.

Estaba solo, de una u otra manera lo estaba y lo estará.

Por eso cuando había tomado la decisión de adelantarse, tomar la iniciativa de "salvar" a todos aquellos que le importaban, el saltó que había dado de su cama, era muy diferente de los que había dado en otros momentos, aunque cuando sus pies apenas tocaron la sucia alfombra, gritos, bufidos, gruñidos le hicieron temblar, perdiendo incluso su equilibrio por un momento, era como si aquellas voces supieran las intenciones que tenía, después de todo, era un acto imperdonable. Pero llego el momento en el que ninguna voz en su cabeza decía algo, incluso parecían disfrutar del espectáculo, los gritos, la sangre, la sensación del cazador persiguiendo a una presa por el bosque, dios, jamás se había sentido así de bien, sentir los huesos encajarse en la carne, el verlos ahogarse en su propia sangre acumulada en su garganta, colorear la nieve en carmesí, así como el agua o el suelo, simplemente aquello le había encantado, sentía como su inútil alma volvía a latir una vez más, como su emoción por "vivir" volvía de nuevo, como la depresión se iba, como su LV iba creciendo igual que su excitación, realmente después de todo...

Él siempre tuvo razón.

Odiaba eso, él maldito desde el primer día que abrió sus cuencas, le paso diciéndole toda la vida no era más que un engaño, el que ser bueno finalmente jamás le serviría de algo, que aquellos que consideraba su familia o amigos le darían la espalda, dejándolo morir, que en este mundo era matar o ser matado, pero ahora, veía su punto, era palpable, lo podía tocar y atacar, el peso de las palabras cuando experimentaba con su alma, con su cuerpo, ahora tenían razón, " En este mundo es matar o ser matado, Sans. " Aunque le diera crédito a un ser tan horrible como él, pero sinceramente aquello le importaba un carajo, ser testigo del efecto de como todo se iba arreglando, el como, él iba arreglar todo lo que estuvo mal desde un principio, le complacía demasiado, por encima de cualquiera que quisiera detenerlo, ya sea Toriel, Undyne, Alphys, Asgore ... Papyrus.

Se había detenido contemplando su obra mientras su respiración era profunda, nada apacible o relajada, se escuchaba entrecortada y filosa al igual que el hueso que estaba tomando en su mano, aquel habitante de Snowdin se iba haciendo polvo, mientras se sostenía de la pierna de aquel que lo había asesinado, el pedir clemencia no le había servido absolutamente, incluso no le prestaba la atención necesaria, la mente de Dust estaba en otro lado, pensando que no era suficiente LV, no lo era y jamás lo seria, para derrotar a aquel villano, para cumplir su propósito tendría que eliminar lo que estaba protegiendo en un principio, a su mismo hermano, los demás, le importaban una mierda, a decir verdad, recordaba el cómo en momentos se encontraba sumamente celoso, aun nivel enfermizo el ver como su hermano, su precioso hermano, les sonreía, el ver como se acercaba ayudarlos sin esperar nada a cambio, únicamente podía poner una sonrisa en su cara al ver cómo le abrazaban o lo tocaban agradeciendo su ayuda.

Podía vivir sin ellos, ¿Verdad?, Claro que sí, pero no podría matar a su hermano, no, jamás, es algo que no podía hacer ...

¿Pero el humano sí? ¿El humano tenía derecho de quitarle a su hermano? No, ¡NO! ¡NO!, ÉL tenía únicamente ese derecho, nació con él, creció con él, le alimento y le cuido desde el principio, le había dado una vida digna, quizás tal vez no tuvo todo lo que se merecía, pero eso era un derecho que únicamente le pertenecía a él, además, era lo mejor, nadie podría matarlo con todo el amor incorrecto e incondicional que tenía por él, por eso cuando finalmente lo había hecho, cuando el alma de su Papyrus se iba rompiendo, cuando sus pupilas finalmente le habían mirado como miraba a los demás, lo amaba, incluso lo amo más cuando intento detenerlo, cuando su boca temblorosa le dijo un "te perdono", aquello lo había roto y unido con más fuerza, para Sans, había sentido que confesado sus sentimientos, con cada apuñalaba que le daba, que le había hecho el amor a su alma, pero no a su cuerpo, no, él era demasiado horrible para que sus sucias manos pudieran tomarle, aquel cuerpo puro y casto.

Para cuando habia masacrado a el humano, lo asesino con todo su odio, cumplió su cometido, las risas erráticas llenas de gusto y de placer salieron hasta que su garganta que se había desgarrado por sus alaridos, hasta que finalmente sacó las ultimas gotas de estrés y ansiedad, calmandose por una vez desde que había comenzado aquella matanza, las voces solamente susurraban alabanzas, aunque se podría juzgar que estaba completamente solo, pero no era así, también tiene a Papyrus junto a él, lo mejor de todo era que era únicamente para él.

¿Pero de algo había servido? Paso el tiempo, incluso los huesos del humano se habían hecho polvo, aun no satisfecho, con sus huesos atacaba las cenizas de lo que quedaba de lo que alguna vez fue estructura ósea, esperando ansioso que reseteara, que volviera, pero jamás paso, no regresaba, para su mal gusto, con eso vino una la falsa paz, el maldito silencio, la calma después de la tormenta, aquella pupila llena de determinación ardía por la contención enorme que había dentro de él, la quietud, y con eso el aburrimiento, había veces que las alucinaciones lo satisfacían, monstruos ficticios, el humano, despertaban en el aquella dolorosa sed, pero nada se comparaba a esa vez que le había asesinado, más sin embargo, sabía que nada de aquello era real, en aquellos vestigios de su razón, de su cordura lo sabía, y también las malditas voces en su cabeza, con cada día que pasaba, gritaban por más y más, los sentimientos negativos le corroían hasta niveles de locura, donde sus mismas falanges se hacían daño en su cuerpo, su cabeza rascándose hasta sentir los bordes de su cráneo llegar a una profundidad peligrosa, donde sus muñecas sangraban, las hendiduras de sus huesos lo hacían reír; Se sentía tan apagado, ni aquella propuesta de aquella pesadilla andante le había complacido.

"Vendrás conmigo, porque yo lo digo, y te haré que hagas sufrir a otros para mí."

"Lo que anhelas pronto será tuyo, pero lo que anhelo ya es mío "

Quería darle la espalda, pero no tenia de otra, casi le habían obligado a trabajar con aquella masa negra de maldad, sus cuencas siempre estaban rasgadas con aburrición, muy pocas veces algo le emocionaba, quizás cuando Nightmare le mandaba a asesinar a varios para así provocar una gran cantidad de energía negativa para él, pero, aun así, no era suficiente, le aburría, y eso era algo peligroso en realidad, incluso para sí mismo.

Estando en aquel castillo oscuro, estaba en una esquina alejado, mirando a aquellos con quienes "trabajaba", todos y cada uno con de ellos tenía una historia similar como la de él, pero aun así, eran incluso más patéticos que él, especialmente ese que estaba vestido de blanco, simplemente no lo toleraba, sus brazos cruzados, su mandíbula apretada, sus dientes chocaban entre ellos, para los demás su lenguaje corporal no decía nada, pero era una manera en la que él, creía, que podía dar a Papyrus un lugar en donde recargarse.

"Deberías matarlos a todos, Sans, matalos a todos."

Decía, una y otra vez, pero Dust, únicamente lo escuchaba y le miraba, con algo desdén, aquella orden no podía hacerla, qué más quisiera hacerla, terminar por de una vez por todas con aquellos bastardos, pero aunque le doliera aceptarlo, aunque le pegara fuerte en su orgullo, en realidad no era lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer algo así, cada uno de ellos tenía un fuerte, una habilidad única que podría derrotar pero aun así, sabía que estaba en una clara desventaja, juntos seguramente lo harían mierda.

\- Oye inútil, tengo un trabajo para ti, ya que eres el único imbécil que ha dado resultados, considéralo un honor. - Dijo el ser oscuro, mirándole con su única pupila, quizás había llamado su atención por la cantidad de hartazgo que tenía.

\- ¿Que mierdas quieres, Nightmare? - La voz fastidiada del asesino le hizo arquear una ceja al corrupto, dejando salir una sonrisa ladina, sus dedos tamborilearon con "paciencia".

-Killer, menciona que al parecer, mi patetico hermano ahora tiene un pequeño grupo, elimínalos, hazlos sufrir, así que ... - Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para quejarse, unos de los tentáculos le habían tomado, los dedos oscuros habían chasqueado abriendo un portal, y para cuando Dust había parpadeado, noto que estaba muy lejos ahora de aquel lugar -Fállame y te haré recordar cómo matabas una y otra vez a tu patético hermano. -

Únicamente eran promesas, al contrario de los otros, las amenazas de Nightmare no lo intimidaban, a Horror, a Killer, a Cross y hasta a Error lo hacían temblar, la idea de recordar cómo les arrancaban lo más importante de su vida los hacían actuar como unas simples perras a su alrededor, pero Dust, daría lo que fuera por recordar aquel momento, sentir aquella emoción en su vida, volver a sentir a Papyrus, no como un fantasma, si no su hueso tocándolo.

En fin, jamás iba a pasar.

Para cuando sus pies habían tocado la nieve, un molesto ruido llego a sus interiores vacíos y huecos, ¿esos eran risas? Con curiosidad, reincorporándose, miro a su alrededor, notando que estaba por arriba de la ciudad, en una pequeña montaña, que le daba una perfecta vista a Snowdin, al parecer el lugar en el que estaba era uno común, un AU con una ruta pacifista ¿Uh? Los niños jugando, los monstruos comprando sus cosas para su familia, para la mala suerte de aquellos desgraciados, parecía como su hubiera un festival, incluso el rey estaba presente en aquella celebración, avanzo unos cuantos pasos sobre aquel relieve, le recordaba demasiado a su pasado, pero vaya que pena que eso se terminara de golpe, solamente se puso su capucha cubriendo su cráneo.

Alzando sus manos al aire, concentro su magia corrupta haciendo aparecer varios gaster blasters flotando encima de aquella ciudad, el ruido de carga hizo nublar el cielo claro a uno rojizo oscuro, los monstruos miraban al cielo extrañados, pero tan pronto como aquella curiosidad había aparecido el horror no se hizo esperar, gritos, empujones, esperando escapar de aquello, la energía corrupta empezó a destruir la cuidad, hogares, puestos, importándole poco si alguien estuviera ahí dentro, no, la carga LV seguía aumentando, y con eso sabía que estaba haciendo bien su trabajo.

Bajo por la pendiente, subiéndose a uno de sus blasters, con velocidad había invocado huesos filosos, lanzándolos al aire a diestra y siniestra, clavándose en la nieve, pero así también, en pies, piernas, cabezas, pecho, los gritos de horror por la inmovilidad del momento, la ansia de querer vivir, hacia más lento y agonizante el proceso, contemplando su obra se dejo caer en el suelo, salpicando un poco de sangre puesto a que había caído en un charco de sangre, sus pupilas se movieron con desdén, aquella gente que hace unos momentos estaba feliz, ahora se encontraban muertos, partes de piernas, de brazos y de cabezas ya hacían en el suelo, victimas carbonizadas por la energía bruta de aquellas armas.

Avanzo unos cuantos pasos con una sonrisa en su cara, pateando cabezas por las ventanas tal como si fueran pelotas, tal como si fuera un simple niño aburrido, de aquellos desgraciados que se encontraban con vida estaba, ah, el inútil Jester, jamás ha servido para nada, ni aquí, ni en su linea temporal, era de los primeros en decirle que estaba equivocado acerca del humano, gemidos ahogados salia de su boca, sus manos se herían cada vez que intentaban zafarse del hueso que había caído en su garganta, empalandolo en suelo, para su mala suerte, los huesos no tenían una forma regular, no, así que cada vez que intentaba zafarse, la irregularidad de aquella arma, aquellos picos desgarraban más tejidos y provocaba más dolor.

– ¿Ah? Quieres escapar, todavía te falta minino 70 centímetros para quitarte el hueso del cuello, para cuando llegues al otro nivel, tus tejidos colapsaran, y ni hablar de tu cuello, tus vertebras están hechas trizas. – Su rostro se había acercado, al contrario, sus pupilas estaban ampliamente abiertas, excitadas de aquello. – Aunque quieras escapar tus extremidades no podrán moverse, tus nervios se han paralizado, no tienes esperanza. – Se alejó de él mirandole a los ojos de aquella víctima, pero habia algo que le delataba algo, le miraban preocupado, mas no asustado, no por que estuviera a punto de morir, no, algo escondía, y de manera inconsciente movió sus ojos atrás de él.

Se giró, viendo como algo temblaba de la nieve, el herido, quería hablar, detenerle, llamar su atención, pero únicamente gorgoteos de sangre salían de su boca, asfixiándolo, aquello lo había hecho sonreír genuinamente.

Y sin más, avanzo con paso jugueteo, hasta aquel montículo de nieve, giro lentamente mirando al ser rojizo, los ojos de este estaban desorbitados de horror para cuando vio que aquella mano esquelética se había metido a aquel espacio, sintiendo un pedazo de lana tejido, jalándole de esta, de la nieve había salido un pequeño ratón, asustado, tembloroso, mirando a su amigo quedándose impactado por aquella escena grotesca.

– ¡Ah! ¡Jester! – Aquel cuerpo pequeño intentó darle lucha, moviéndose de manera errática en el aire, buscando zafarse.

– ¿Ah? ¿Por esta escoria no quieres morir? ¿Por esto quieres escapar de ese hueso? ¿Planeaste protegerlo de mi? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA SON TAN PATETICOS. – Y sin más, avanzo quedando de frente de nuevo al herido, pero ahora, con su mejor amigo en sus manos. – Ahora estarán juntos, considéralo un regalo. – Impacto al pequeño ratón al suelo, con el impacto se habia escuchado como aquel pequeño cráneo se había estrellado, poniendo su pie contra su espina, aplico una presión bestial, sintiendo como su espina se hacia polvo debajo de su talón, en sus manos había un hueso filoso, que tal como si tratara de una broma, lo se había clavado en el cuello del pequeño ratón, la carne se desgarraba, y la sangre salia a montones.

No dijo nada después de aquello, solamente sintió algo de asco cuando vio como tomaban sus manos, esperando finalmente la hora de su muerte, suspiro mientras avanzaba, cazando con sus huesos a todos aquellos ilesos que se escondían con miedo.

Uno por uno, caían, rogando, ofreciendo cualquier cosa para salvarse, que pena que nadie tenía lo suficiente como para perdonarlos, algo que le interesara, al contrario, sus huesos tronaban deseosos de más, poco a poco iba olvidando el propósito de el por qué estaba aquí, sus manos estaban manchadas, goteaban de sangre inocente, avanzo lentamente, mientras veía una de las conejas escapar con unos muñones zangoloteados como piernas.

– A donde crees que vas? ¿Tienes prisa de ir al país de las maravillas, coneja? – Avanzaba con pisadas sarcásticas, juguetonas, llenas de malicia.

– Ahg mhgg D-déjame irme, mis hijas ... ¡Agh! – Un quejido agonizante salió de su boca al sentir la patada fuerte en sus huesos rotos, caía sin fuerzas de seguir, sus ojos llorosos, quebrados, soltaba lagrimas pesadas a la nieve.

Dust solamente se acercó a ella, tomándole de sus orejas de manera brusca, dejando libre la zona de su cuello, apenas había invocado un hueso pequeño del tamaño de falange, con su mano libre, acaricio esa zona, sintiendo el suave pelaje, la señora coneja solo tenía sus ojos cerrados, esperando aquel final, sus dientes castañeaban mientras el alma se le iba a sus pies, o bueno, lo que quedaba de ellos.

–Esto te va a doler más a ti, que a mí. – Y de la nada, un dolor punzante le había hecho que su hueso se alejara de aquel dulce cuello, conocia ese tipo de dolor, ¿Alguien se había atrevido a atacarlo? Así que, así fue ¿verdad? Sus pupilas se movieron viendo que un hueso había atravesado su mano, un tiro limpio y exacto, casi perfecto, giro su cabeza sumamente molesto, con un gesto duro en su rostro, la mirada ladina y sínica.

Y de la nada, ese gesto había desaparecido ...

Su boca se había abierto, mientras miraba una figura se iluminaba, con un gesto apasionante y serio.

– En nombre de todo lo bueno, yo, el magnífico Sans, te ordeno que dejes estas personas en paz. – La posición de aquel desconocido había cambiado a una de defensa, incluso la bufanda en su cuello ondeaba de manera épica. – Vete y tendré piedad contigo. –

Para las pupilas de Dust, frente a él había alguien similar a él, quizás con una mejor historia que la suya, una familia completa, un buen humano, amigos, esperanzas, sueños, pero, aun así, era los suficiente imbécil como para arriesgar todo aquello, para defender a otros, curiosamente, le recordaba con dolor a alguien familiar, a su hermano, incluso traía puesto un tipo de traje de batalla, uno como el que había hecho con su Papyrus.

No, tal vez, era mucho mejor que su hermano, lo había atacado, algo que nunca nadie se había atrevido a hacer, sus manos habían soltado de una vez por todas a la coneja, su cara cayo en seco contra la nieve, y sus brazos con todas sus fuerzas se alejaban con prisa de aquella escena, el lunático se movió mirándole de frente, su mano libre tomo de aquel hueso jalándolo con fuerza, el dolor lo hizo soltar una respiración aguda y filosa, entre sus falanges hizo polvo aquella arma.

– Así que, tu eres del grupito del pintor y el soñador ¿Uh? ¿Qué eres tú? ¿El guerrero? Debe ser una mentira que creas que alguien como tú me puede hacer algo. – Una fuerte risa sonora burlona salió de golpe de su boca, aun no podía creer aquello, jamas alguien se atrevido a enfrentarlo, y aquel que salvador, Blueberry, Sans de Underswap, su alma latía con fuerza, no iba a mentir, sentía pánico de aquello, jamás había visto algo como esto. – Es mejor que te vayas, niño, molestas en cosas importantes que jamás entenderías, Ink te ha mentido como a todos nosotros, y Dream, vamos, ¿De verdad crees que alguien como él te salvara? Es inútil, date cuenta que al final, terminaras solo, y que aquellos que alguna vez te amaron te darán la espalda como a mi. – La voz grave y amenazante de Dust, salió como una advertencia, pero el ser azul no parecía retroceder en lo mínimo, al contrario, decidido comenzo a avanzar hacia él, ante este gesto, el maniático despejo su cara dejando ver como su ojo estallaba en determinación con una expresión enfermiza ...

El propósito de cuidar y mantener a salvo las líneas temporales, cada universo, cada persona o monstruo que esté pasando por una historia parecida a la de él, era lo que lo motivaba a seguir adelante, lo que mantenían aquellas cuencas jóvenes, abiertas y alegres, con la promesa de cuidar sus iguales, y detener a sus desiguales.

–Jamás me iré, tu eres el que no entiende, Ink y Dream son mis amigos, así como todos los que nos rodean, sé que tal vez, no has tenido la mejor de las historias, tu rostro dice has sufrido, posiblemente has perdido a tu hermano y a todos los que amas, no quiero hacerte daño, quiero ayudarte, ven con nosotros y te ayudaremos, de verdad lo haremos, pero sigue en un mal camino, y veras todo lo que somos capaces de hacer para proteger a los demás, así que es mi última advertencia. – De sus manos había invocado otro hueso más grande que el anterior, para que aquel villano solamente le dedicara una sonrisa ladina.

Dust se había quedado en silencio, era interesante como había captado todos aquellos detalles que lo lastimaban, su hermano, su vida, su dolor, ¿Realmente era tan fácil de leer? Eso, o, Ink había contado todos esos detalles sin ninguna consideración, exponiéndolo como si fuera patético. ¿Con que derecho había contado su historia? Moría de ganas de saber cómo la había contado, había contado los detalles realmente importantes, el cómo lloraba hasta desmayarse, el cómo Chara lo mataba una y otra vez, el como el maldito de Ink jamás intervino para ayudarlos, solo observo burlándose de su dolor, para cuando se habia enterado de eso, fue cuando Nightmare le había "abierto sus ojos", dándose cuenta que siempre hubo alguien que podia haberlo ayudado, y jamas aparecio, eso jamás se lo perdonaría.

No obstante, las intenciones de Blueberry eran sinceras, él más que nadie sabía no sería fácil, que no siempre habría quien quisiera detenerlos, y hoy estaba frente a uno de ellos, por eso tenía que ser él, sin importar las consecuencias que pudiera tener, ya sea de manera física o emocional, por supuesto que el desgaste era palpable, aun siendo un guardia real, las misiones que demandaban estar en ese grupo eran más pesadas y difíciles que las que había en su propio mundo, la manera en la que después de llegar a su hogar, saludar a su hermano, para finalmente dejarse caer en aquella cama y sentir el dolor pasar por su estructura ósea, callar sus gritos agonizantes ahogándolos en la almohada.

– Vaya que solo tienes la boca llena de mierda y de mentiras, esa lengua tuya solamente para eso, ¿Crees que tienes lo necesario para enfrentarme? ¿Pero podrás hacerlo? Estas solo, y presiento el miedo que me tienes, tu alma late desesperada, quieres huir, pero sabes que no puedes, por que si te vas, tus amigos te diran que solamente fuiste un cobarde. – A cada palabra que decía, la distancia entre ellos se iba acortando.

– ... – El salvador era incapaz de decir algo en ese momento, solamente sus cuencas se habían rasgado, la presión de la oscuridad era palpable aun siendo ajeno a esa sensación; la tenebrosidad del cielo, junto con los gritos de miedo y pánico, no podía dejarlos de lado.

– En fin, héroe, aquí no tienes a nadie a quien salvar, y nadie te salvara a ti. – Sin más se lanzó contra el menor con toda la violencia desmedida de su alma, chasqueando sus dedos desapareció en el aire, para solamente aparecer a unos cuantos milímetros de su nariz, las cuencas de Blue se abrieron como platos entrando en pánico, su cuerpo pudo reaccionar haciéndose para atrás, sintiendo como el aire filoso cortaba parte de su bufanda, con sus pies bien plantados en el piso, hizo el mismo gesto que el otro, chasquear sus dedos, desapareciendo en el acto.

El cuerpo del más joven caía en el aire, mirándole tal como un dardo en el blanco, su magia había invocado miles de huesos para detenerle, lanzándolos sin dudar contra psicópata, odiaba tener que actuar de esa manera, pero al ver lo que había hecho en cuestión de minutos, realmente no le dejaba de otra, además de que el asesino era demasiado rápido, aquellos proyectiles se impactaban contra el suelo, encajándose de manera inconsciente en los cadáveres que ya hacían tirados, pero al principal objetivo, no le había caído ninguno, aquel que le miraba con desdén y burla desde abajo.

Las pupilas azules se habían abierto con horror, pero nada se comparó cuando escucho el sonido del blaster a unos cuantos metros de él, y encima de este, Dust miraba victorioso aquella escena, aun no creía lo que veía, simplemente se sentía derrotado.

Lo único que hizo para evitar el ataque fue el dejarse caer al vacío, sus manos llamaron un blaster igual que le hiciera contraataque, el choque de ambas energías rompió la barrera del sonido, haciendo que las nubes se dispersaran, que varios hogares de los habitantes resultaras dañadas y que la nieve saliera volando hacia el aire, las ropas de Blue papaloteaban mientras caía con aun mas fuerza, intentando resistir aquel ataque pero lo que no vio venir, fue el ver que ya se había impactado contra el suelo.

Un sonido en seco se escuchó como eco en el destruido Snowdin, y en las cuencas del contrario, únicamente oscuridad profunda, el cuerpo pequeño de Blueberry ya hacía en un montículo de cadáveres, pero los cuerpos de los que había intentado defender le habían hecho mucho más daño del que se esperaba, su estructura ósea ya hacia hechas trizas, piernas, brazos, rotos, su cabeza estaba hecha trizas, y con el poco de conciencia que le quedaba pudo escuchar como alguien se acercaba a él.

Dust miro aquella escena con un toque frio y molesto, aquel juego se había terminado demasiado pronto, más de lo que le hubiera gustado, para ser sinceros su alma corrupta había tenido la capacidad de latir una vez más, la emoción había vuelto, aunque hubiera sido por una cuestión de minutos.

¿Dónde había visto una escena parecida a esta? Si, sentía una fuerte familiaridad, era tal vez ... Verse a él de nuevo, derrotado, casi moribundo, o ver de nuevo a Papyrus muriendo por su culpa, era inútil, tenía que dejarlo, por lo cual solamente dio unos pasos para alejarse de él, y finalmente dejar que muriera.

Dio varios pasos adelante, tratando de ignorarlo, no se podía hacer nada por él, y ¿por qué en cambio tendría que ayudarlo?, solamente era una gran molestia en su camino, solamente él había decidido ese destino, él decidió como morir, entonces si estaba muy en claro esto, ¿Por qué se había detenido en seco? Tenía que dejarlo morir, de nada, le ayudaría tenerlo ahí vivo, solamente sería una gran molestia, solamente eso.

De su boca salió un gruñido harto y cansado, se dio la vuelta corriendo hacia la panadería de aquella coneja, aunque, estaba completamente hecha trizas, el colorido color y el olor se habían transformado en putrefacción y demasiado color rojo, pero afortunadamente para el ser azul, el maniático había encontrado entre los escombros una pieza de aquellos deliciosos bollos de conejo, aunque estaba manchado en sangre, ¿eso afectaría? Simplemente le dio igual.

Acercándose al menor, Dust lo había levantado, acurrucandolo entre sus brazos, le miro su rostro con detalle, a pesar de estar muriendo se veia sumamente adorable, su mano con aquel bollo le enjaretó aquella pieza de pan en la boca, forzándolo a que lo comiera, incluso sus dedos apretaban su mandíbula haciendo que esta masticara el pan, poco a poco, el alma de Blue se iba uniendo otra vez, aquel proceso de morir se había detenido con velocidad, y únicamente había quedado inconsciente.

Ante las pupilas del maniático, estaba algo más que otro como él, en aquella mente tan retorcida solamente veía, como le había salvado la vida, si, así es, aunque aún desconocía los motivos, pero de algo estaba seguro, a partir de este momento él le pertenecía, en cual sentido, en alma, en cuerpo, en mente. La boca de Dust se había separado jadeando ligeramente, el dulce aroma que emanaba le embriagaba, uno dulce, exquisito, extrañamente, tuvo un ajeno gesto, sus fauces se acercaron a la del menor, besándole de manera lenta, tomandole de su rostro, manchandolo de sangre ajena, disfrutando con detalle la forma de aquella pequeña boca, lamiendo, mordiendo, aunque se había sorprendió ligeramente, puesto a que aún estado inconsciente, aquel pequeño le había correspondido, invocando una pequeña lengua que se entrelazaba con la propia con una notable inexperiencia.

Estaba complacido, por mucho, era mejor de lo que esperaba, inconscientemente sabía que le pertenecía, cerrando sus cuencas, se perdió en la sensación, esto seguramente hubiera sentido si se hubiera atrevido a besar o a tocar a su Papyrus, incluso su cuerpo reaccionaba, relajándose, sintiendo como una creciente excitación nublaba su juicio, su magia se concentraba en su pelvis, en una dolorosa y placentera erección.

Estaba dispuesto a tomarle, hacia mucho que no sentia algo asi, aquella lujuria creciente, su impudicia a follarle duro y con fuerza, pero aquello fue interrumpido, para su mala suerte, tuvo que cortar el beso cuando sintió la presencia de alguien más acercándose, llamando al mas pequeño, sus pupilas miraron como sus amigos lo buscaban preocupados, por lo que se vio obligado a dejarlo, solamente lo dejo de nuevo acostado, despareciendo en las sombras, muy pronto seguirían con más, eso nadie lo podría evitar de nuevo.

Ｄｅｓｐｕéｓ ｄｅ ｔｏｄｏ， Ｂｌｕｅ ｌｅ ｐｅｒｔｅｎｅｃíａ， ｌｅ ｏｂｓｅｓｉｏｎａｂａ ｅｎ ｓｕ ａｌｍａ ｙ ｅｎ ｓｕ ｃｕｅｒｐｏ．

...

Oscuridad, gritos, demasiado color rojo, podia ver los parpadeos de aquellos dolorosos recuerdos, sobre el las linternas sobresalían, iluminando el rostro de aquel contrario, sus manos intentaban tomarle, pero en vez de alejarse, se acerco a él, respondiendo ante su llamado, Blueberry abrió sus cuencas de manera lenta, su visión era borrosa, y el dolor de cabeza era insoportable, de su boca salieron leves gemidos de dolor, mientras escuchaba unas voces.

–¡Ink! Mira, Blue ya ha despertado. – El rostro de Dream se había iluminado ampliamente, una sonrisa brillante estaba en su rostro mientras se lanzaba a abrazar al herido sacándole un quejido.

–¡Bluee! Es tan bueno verte de nuevo despierto, estábamos preocupados por ti. – Dijo Ink lanzándose también, abrazando a sus dos protegidos, estaba feliz, lleno de paz puesto a que, al ver a su amigo postrado en la cama, lo hizo sentir sumamente culpable, con él, y con su hermano, su familia.

Por parte de Sans, estaba feliz, una vez más había despertado en casa, con sus amigos y su hermano, al oír los gritos de alegría de sus compañeros, no tardó mucho en llegar y lanzarse también, aunque su alma se había encogido al ver como lágrimas de angustia se escapaban de las cuencas de su Papyrus, la idea de perder a su hermano mayor le llenaba de dolor. Tenía fresca en su memoria el cuándo había sido secuestrado por el destructor de mundos, el rostro de su hermano aterrado de ver cómo se lo llevaban, y aún más cuando le había comentado que iba a ayudar a Ink a proteger esos mismos mundos que Error había destruido. Aunque, para él, las negativas de su hermano, junto con sus ligeros berrinches, acerca de ayudarle al pintor, no le habían dado el impulso necesario para dar el paso decisivo para su relación, cosa que frustraba al menor, la idea de que a pesar de todo le seguía viendo cómo aún simple infante, a pesar de ser su hermano mayor, le hartaba, cuando sinceramente se moría por el toque de su hermano.

– Chicos, chicos estoy bien, solamente no puedo respirar. — Exclamó pidiendo espacio, sus costillas se veían comprimidas por el peso de los tres seres, para lo débil que estaba, era demasiado.

Los tres amigos se levantaron mientras le dedicaban una amplia y amigable sonrisa, Blue solamente les dedico la misma sonrisa, juntos pasaron tiempo, charlando, pero también estudiando lo que había pasado, conto con detalle todo lo que había pasado, Dust, su malicia, pero lo más importante, es que, él recordaba cómo estaba a punto de caer, de morir, pero aquí estaba.

– Aun no entiendo el por qué te ha salvado, si sus intenciones desde un principio eran eliminarte. – Dijo Ink pensativo, su mano estaba en boca mientras sus cuencas se encontraban ligeramente rasgadas, para el pintor algo no encajaba.

– Ink ... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – Dijo Blue mirándole, sinceramente desde que había visto al asesino, sus palabras, ese pensamiento le estaba corroyendo. – ¿Por qué no los ayudaste? Tu sabes, a ellos, los de la línea temporal de Dust, tu conocías que estaban sufriendo. –

Las pupilas de Ink se habían exaltado en colores, sintiendo la mirada de todos los presentes de la habitación que le miraban juzgándole, este únicamente movió sus manos intentando despejar esa idea.

– No es que no los quisiera ayudarlos ... Solamente hay cosas más grandes que yo, Blue, cosas con las que no puedo intervenir, pero cuando ellos mismos amenazan a los otros AU's entonces ahí entramos nosotros. –

Sinceramente, aquella respuesta no lo complacía, el haber escuchado eso fue sumamente molesto, porque entonces sintió que no estaba ayudando realmente a los que los necesitaban, solo estaban conteniendo un problema que desde principio pudo evitarse.

Paso la tarde, mientras charlaban, al final, Blue se quedó dormido, sintiendo un profundo dolor, pero lo valía, no importa cuántas piernas se pudiera romper, cuantas dislocaciones de huesos pudiera tener, ni siquiera le importaba tener su alma fracturada, simplemente el ver que otros universos tenían aquel esperado final feliz, es lo que lo motivaba y poner una sonrisa sincera y alegre cuando podía ser testigo de cuando lograban salir a la superficie ... Pero sin embargo había tanto por hacer y tan poco conocimiento de que mundo explorar, desde que el mal había crecido, había desatado el odio entre los mundos, haciendo que estos colapsaran en centenares de líneas temporales de inimaginables maneras incluso afectando un mundo completo hasta volverlo desde su raíz, un código podrido por la negatividad.

La gran responsabilidad que tenía de estar en ese grupo era aún más grande que la "deтerмιnacιón" que podía tener en su pecho. El proteger cada uno de sus similares, de aquellos quienes se querían aprovechar de su bondad y de la luz que residía en sus almas, quizás esa fue una de las razones por las cuál había aceptado el estar en ese grupo, desde que aquello había pasado en su línea temporal, había tomado conciencia de todo lo que estuvo en riesgo ... Así como también aprendió que había quienes que de aquel dolor tomaban ventaja, por eso siempre estaba al pendiente de los llamados de Ink.

Los días pasaron, el menor en poco tiempo pudo caminar de nuevo, no fue sorpresa que en poco tiempo empezara a correr con prisa y a jugar de nuevo, para los habitantes de Underswap, su guardia real, Sans, había regresado a la normalidad, viéndolo saltar, reír, y ayudar a los demás, pero, dentro del pecho del propio, había una sensación incomoda, sentía que algo le faltaba, un hueco tan grande, que era insoportable, quizás por eso mismo se había motivado de salir de la cama, ya que en las noches anteriores, era una locura estar ahí, únicamente podía pensar en Dust, su cuerpo extrañamente pedía por él, llegando a sentir una sensación caliente y dolorosa.

Sin embargo, no era la única sensación que lo invadía, un constante y abrumador sentir de ser vigilado lo invadía, el que sus movimientos fueran vistos por alguien más, cada día, a cada momento, el que alguien le respirara en su cuello, el que alguien le mirara cuando dormia, cuando ayudaba a alguien mas, y para cuando quería atrapar aquella mirada, solamente viera un espacio vacío, tragaba saliva sintiendo un nudo agudo en sus interiores.

Así pasaron más días, semanas, incluso en su paranoia, notaba que elementos de su hogar faltaban, sus ropas, sus tacos, y para complicar mas las cosas, a aquellos que les llegaba a ayudar, cosas malas les pasaban, Blue estaba de camino al hospital, en sus manos unos de sus famosos tacos estaban listos y calientes, su amigo Grillby, aquel animado ser había tenido un accidente, al parecer había quedado encerrado en un cuarto de congelador, lo más maldito de aquella situación era, que nadie se había percatado, paso días enteros en aquel lugar, para cuando lo encontraron, sus flamas estaban moribundas, y había llegado a perder varios dedos de sus manos.

Pero el ser de fuego no era el único que había tenido un accidente de esa especie, Muffet había perdido varios de sus ojos al caer en algo filoso, Alphys en una batalla entre las sombras había perdido sus piernas en una amputación tan limpia que parecía que ella lo había hecho aposta, los monstruos que más le importaban resultaban heridos tan solo por el hecho de ser sus amigos, lo peor de aquello, es que las malas lenguas no habían tardado en sacar chismes o una leyenda maldita.

"Todo aquel que sea amigo de Blue, al parecer, tendrá un futuro lleno de dolor."

Por supuesto que aquello, lastimaba al pequeño, lo hacía sentirse sumamente culpable, y aún más cuando aquellos que llego a considerar su familia, le habían dado la espalda, o lo insultaban.

Para cuando llego al hospital, había unos monstruos frente a él, impidiéndole el paso, en vez de darle una cálida bienvenida, comenzaron a agredirlo, echándole la culpa, acusándolo de que seguramente él lo había hecho, la pequeña alma de Blue había caído al suelo, mientras sus cuencas se llenaban de lágrimas pesadas.

– ¡Yo ja-jamás haría algo así! É-él es mi amigo. – Dijo entre sollozos, sosteniendo el paquete de los tacos contra su pecho.

– Pues parece que, el ser tu amigo, significa la muerte, YA LARGATE, NADIE TE QUIERE AQUI. – Aquellos monstruos que le agredían, alzaron la voz llamando la atención de aquellos que estaban adentro, miradas llenas de vergüenza y de odio miraron aquella escena, y las pisadas de alguien acercándose con prisa no se hicieron esperar.

– ¿¡Qué diablos estás haciendo?! – Papyrus, su hermano, se había acercado tomando la iniciativa, las pupilas de Blue brillaron con alegría al sentir la presencia de su mejor amigo, de su familia.

–Papy, ellos me están culpando de lo que paso, no me dejan entrar con Grillby, por favor, diles que no es mi culpa, yo jamás querría que algo así pasara. –

La mirada de Papyrus era cansada, frustrada y furiosa, y uno podría creer que estaba viendo de esa manera aquellos que estaban agrediendo a su hermanito, pero no era así, aquella mirada estaba siendo dedicada a aquel que consideraba era el culpable de tanto dolor, se acercó al ser azul, empujándolo con fuerza bruta, haciendo que este cayera al suelo, y los tacos salieran botados.

– Te lo estoy diciendo a ti, Sans, nadie te quiere aquí, lárgate, por tu culpa, muchos están siendo heridos, vete, no eres bienvenido aquí. –

– ¡Pero Papy, que estás diciendo! ¡Por favor! –

– QUE TE LARGES, SANS. -

Y entonces ahí supo, que todo el mundo le había dado la espalda, su mandíbula se había apretado, mientras los recuerdos se hacían trizas en su mente, no podía creerlo, simplemente no quiera creerlo, les dio la espalda mientras limpiaba sus espesas lágrimas, solamente se echó a correr lejos de ahí, lejos de todo, ¿Por qué le estaba ocurriendo algo así? ¿Porque cuando ahora que estaba en una situación difícil nadie venía a ayudarlo? ¿Dónde estaban Dream y Ink? ¿Por qué le habían dejado solo?

Corrió con prisas hacia el bosque, llorando de manera pesada, y dolorosa, sus manos no se quitaban de su pecho, eran como si intentara sostener aquellos pedazos que habían sido arrancados de su interior, hasta que quedo lejos de ahí, lejos de todo ese odio, se había echado a llorar contra un árbol, abrazando este como si fuera un amigo, esperando que de manera mágica las cosas se arreglaran.

Lloro por su alma, por su vida, por su familia y por sus amigos, a pesar de todo sabía que no podía llegar a odiarlos, jamás lo haría, son lo que lo conforman con un ser, lloro por su historia, porque a pesar de todo, quizás aquel ser tenía razón, la oscuridad le había vencido.

– Te-tenias razón, Dust, lo tenias. –

–¿Ves lo que te trataba de decir? – La voz de otro ser lo había sobresaltado, sus lágrimas habían parado de golpe mientras volteaba a ver de dónde venía aquella voz, un jadeo salió de su boca para cuando vio a Dust lleno de sangre, de sus ropas escurrían aquel liquido de manera espesa, aunque también tenía rastros secos, de días anteriores. – Te dije que tus amigos no valían la pena. –

– ¿Tu hiciste esto? ¿Tú los lastimaste? – Pregunto con prisa mientras dejaba de abrazar al árbol, sus falanges sentían la forma del tronco intentando tener la calma de aquel momento. – Tu lastimaste a Muffet, a Grillby, ¡A mi amiga, Alphys! –

– Si, te hice un favor, debes de darte cuen—UHG. – Aquellas palabras sinvergüenzas se vieron interrumpidas por la rodilla de Blue, le había dado un rodillazo en su estómago con toda su fuerza.

– ERES UN MALDITO. – Dijo dándole una y otra vez rodillazos en su caja torácica, sacandole el aire, haciendo que botara sangre de su boca, sus manos se hicieron puños mientras golpeaba con fuerza el rostro de Dust, una y otra vez, sentía el contacto del hueso de marfil contra sus nudillos, el maniático no hacía nada para detenerle, solo se dejaba golpear. – ME HAZ QUITADO TODO, DEJANDOME A MI COMO EL VILLANO, JAMAS TE LO PERDONARE, TE ODIO, TE ODIO. —

Lentamente lo fue arrinconando hasta hacerlo chocar contra la madera, el rostro mallugado de Dust se movía dibujando una sonrisa muy ajena ante la situación, aunque sinceramente se había hartado de recibir y no de dar, la manos rápidamente fueron detenidas atrapándolas con las propias, le miro al rostro, combinando ambas miradas, una furiosa y la otra demente, dándole un fuerte cabezazo hizo que el otro se viera aturdido, regresándole todos los golpes que le había dado, golpeaba con ferocidad el rostro del menor, sintiendo como rompía sus pómulos, y partes de su nariz fácilmente, sus nudillos se llenaron de sangre en cuestión de segundos.

Blue intento patearlo, para que únicamente aquel golpe se viera bloqueado con sus manos, sus cuencas se abrieron ampliamente al ver como lo levantaba con facilidad, lanzándolo contra un árbol, aquel impacto, le había sacado todo el aire de su pecho, dejándolo jadeante para cuando la gravedad hizo lo suyo.

–AHGH! – Grito para cuando sintió el pie de Dust en su pecho, sus costillas no tardaron en astillarse.

– Ahora, me vas a escuchar, porque ya me cansé de jugar, Blue. – Sus dedos chasquearon usando su magia para hacer aquella alma en azul, ahora estaba debajo de su poder, levanto su mano para que su cuerpo se viera levitado en el aire, el rostro magullado del ajeno le miraba, lagrimas pesadas caían, para variar, lo acerco lentamente ante él.

– Por favor, mátame. –

– No.—Respondió con frialdad, sonriéndole. – Ya viste que el mundo no es como creías ¿verdad? Ink, ni Dream están, nadie vino a ver que su amigo está en problemas, ni si quiera aquellos que considerabas tu familia te ayudaron, solamente te dieron la espalda. –

– Eso tú lo pr-provocaste. – Dijo entre sollozos.

– No, eso yo no lo provoque, solo puse la mecha de una bomba, tus amigos fueron los que decidieron encenderla. – Las manos de Dust le tomaron de su rostro para cuando lo tuvo frente a él, sus falanges acariciaron su boca, y lentamente fue jugueteando con esta.

Blue no entendía el por qué sentía una gran tranquilidad cuando le tocaba, como si finalmente su cuerpo se viera en paz, su magia incluso respondía, invocando una pequeña lengua para lamer aquellos dedos, todo rastro de dolor desaparecía por el toque del asesino, aquel nudo en su estomago lo envolvía en una sensación quemante en sus interiores.

–Quién lo diría, Blue, que eres la más grande puta del Underground. – Dijo en forma susurrante, mientras se acercaba a su cuello, lamiendo aquella zona de manera lenta, mordiendolo, encajando sus dientes, aquel dolor agudo lo hizo abrir sus cuencas, soltando un quejido mientras lagrimas pesadas caian de sus cuencas.

– B-basta no, quiero esto ... – Cerro sus cuencas apretandolas con temor, sus dedos de pies y manos se cerraban aterrorizadas. –Jamas, he hecho algo asi ... Por favor, por favor. –

El dominante miraba aquel rostro que se rehusaba a verle, rió bajito con burla mientras con su magia lo iba acostando con lentitud contra la nieve, aquella escena le había quitado el aire, el verlo tan puro y casto, tan suyo, no pudo resistir mas, ni su cuerpo podia, de entre sus manos salio un hueso filoso, lentamente fue recorriendo el cuerpo del pequeño, haciendo que este temblara de manera notable, su respiración agitada.

–Silencio, Blue, que solo asi, me tientas a follarte de una vez por todas ... Aunque eso, lo he querido hacer desde la primera vez que ti. – Y en un movimiento rápido y brusco, rasgo con fuerza las ropas de sumiso, despojándolo de cualquier tela que lo vistiera, cortando partes de aquellos huesos lechosos, gritos inundaban el bosque, pero estos no tendrian ningun salvador.

Se detuvo a contemplar su obra, cortadas profundas y azarosas que ardían como el infierno mismo estaban plasmadas en aquel cuerpo, Blue solamente lloraba en silencio, sintiendo como el aire helado pasaba por sus costillas y coxis.

– Tu me perteneces, en cuerpo y en alma, después de todo, me lo debes, yo te salve, yo te devolvi la vida que te habia arrancado, simplemente tenias que ser mio, Blue, únicamente mio, sin amigos ni familia como yo. – Aquellas manos comenzaron a acariciar aquel cuerpo, incluso pasando su lengua por sus heridas, tomando de su sangre, sintiendo las esencias de su sabor, de su color, de su alma.

En su pantalón aquella erección se marcaba de manera implacable, para cuando sus manos se habían bajado de aquella tela, aquel miembro caliente y palpitante no necesitaba mas de cualquier otra estimulación, por muy en cambio del pequeño, que ni muestra de estar excitado daba, pero eso no le importo en lo mas mínimo, levantandole, quitando aquella magia que lo mantenía en su poder, lo acerco su pecho, haciendo que su coxis se acercara a su sexo.

– No te preocupes, Blue, ya llegaras a amarme. – Dijo penetrandole con fuerza, su miembro se deslizó en el interior sus paredes, dejando a la inconfundible miel que emanaba de su interior impregnar su "carne". Entonces, con su diestra, asió las caderas del más bajo, y hundió por completo su falo, de golpe. El sonido de su entrepierna azotar las estrechas caderas de Blue, el aroma de sus sexos mezclados invadiendo su "nariz", lo convirtieron en poco más que un semental en celo con la mente en un sólo objetivo: follarlo.

Las manos de Blue tomaban de las prendas de Dust con fuerza, de su garganta un grito fue ahogado con agonia y dolor, su sexo lentamente fue respondiendo, sintiendo como la carne caliente lo atizaban con lujuria, el menor únicamente, para "protegerse" fue esconder su rostro en su cuello, jadeando de manera baja, mientras que sus paredes se acostumbraban a su forma, no podia comprender el por que no podía escapar teniendo la fuerza para hacerlo, era como si estuviera bajo un hechizo.

Se introdujo en él, bombeando. Dentro y fuera. Con rapidez y dureza. Ferozmente. Gruñó de placer mientras sus caderas lo embestían a un ritmo bestial. Mientras su verga se impulsaba contra su intimidad, sintió con cada penetración como su duro deseo se fundía en el abrazo cálido y estrecho de sus interiores. Esa sensación que le invadía... el silencio del bosque se vio roto por jadeos roncos y gruñidos de placer, por la respiración fuerte y errática de dos cuerpos al límite de la resistencia.

Al límite del placer, el sumiso saco su rostro de su escondite, gimiendo sonoramente, sintiendo un dolor caluroso subir hasta su rostro, sus costillas se ampliaban y se comprimían por su respiración, soltando quejidos ahogados por su voz, nunca se había mostrado así ante nadie, la sensación de la pena, y la muy notable desnudez de su cuerpo, no se comparaban con la sinceridad con la que había mostrado su ser completo, se sentía desfallecer en ese momento, la sensación deliciosa entre el placer y el dolor era demasiado, pero por él podría tomarlo, aunque su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas.

—¡AGH! D-DUST ¡AH! — Su voz, su cabeza era un lio, ni hablar de las incoherencias que decía. Definitivamente con esto, le pertenecía por completo, incluso no habia notado que su cuerpo se movía por su cuenta, que la humedad de ambos sexos se combinaban en un sucio e incorrecto acto.

– Ah A-ah estas tan estrecho, Blue, ah. – Verlo sucumbir ante él es algo que le habia fascinado. Escuchar la voz profunda y grave de su sumiso, pronunciar, jadear y gemir su nombre con desenfreno en ese tono glorioso y sucio lo aviva; sintió una ansia viva por devorarlo. Su voz, sus palabras. Sus hermosos y carnales gemidos parecen imposibles, un sueño.

El chapotear de su interior es un sentir cálido y húmedo envolviendo su tronco. Sin darle tregua, sus caderas se movían a un ritmo apasionado e insaciable; con embestidas bruscas era capaz de sentir la cabeza de su miembro chocando con un punto dulce y abrasador en el interior de aquella estrecha cadera, provocándole gruñir gravemente. Mirándole gemir, junto con aquellas expresiones pervertidas, sinceramente era pura tentación, el que no pueda mantener la boca cerrada le permite aprovechar la ocasión para meterle la lengua y recorrer su boca con experta pericia, recorrer sus dientes blancos como perlas y beberse sus jadeos. Uniendo sus lenguas en una lenta y erótica danza de roces y sensaciones embriagantes

Y sin notarlo aquellos estrechos interiores se habían llenado, comprimiendo, apretando su forma, sus piernas sujetaban la cadera de Dust mientras rompían aquel beso mientras jadeaban por aire ambos seres.

– ¿A quien perteneces, Blue? – Dijo mirándole fijamente a sus cuencas.

– Yo ... – Respondió bajando su rostro, con pena y confusión, harto de aquello, las manos de Dust subieron a su caja torácica, rompiendo varias costillas a la vez, sacandole gritos sonoros de dolor al pequeño.

– ¿A QUIEN PERTENECES, BLUE? – Repitió de nuevo, sintiendo aquellas costillas flojas en su mano.

– T-TE PERTENEZCO A TI, DUST, SO-SOLO A TI. – Grito llorando con dolor y tristeza, mientras recargando su rostro en el hombro del contrario.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza contra su pecho, consolándolo, cantándole dulces canciones a su oído, pero por la mente del pequeño, solo había un pensamiento, nublado, pero que iba tomando fuerza cada vez mas.

Ya no tendría ninguna escapatoria de su dueño.

**Author's Note:**

> ※ ¿Te ha gustado la historia? ¿Estás interesado en una comisión? Mándame un mensaje privado! Historias así de largas están en promoción.


End file.
